hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dudley Demented
__TOC__ About Harry is back at the Dursleys' at Privet Drive, lying hidden below a window in the garden so he can hear the tv news. He sees Mrs. Figg passing by, frowning and muttering to herself. Aunt Petunia tells Uncle Vernon that Dudley is at the Polkiss'. Harry knows that Dudley and his gang have been around vandalising the neighbourhood instead. He had seen them around in Little Whinging. Listening to the news, there's only unimportant events. Something about a Spanish strike, a helicopter crash, an actress's divorce and something about Bungy the budgy who lives at the Five Feathers, reported by Mary Dorkins. Sudenly there's a loud crack, a cat streaks out from under a parked car, a shriek, a bellowed oath and the sound of breaking china, and Harry draws his wand. Uncle Vernon is furious about Harry drawing his wand and acts like a car has backfired to "Mrs. Number Seven" on the opposite side of the street. After a discussion with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia Harry walks away. He thinks the cracking noise was someone Apparating or Disapparating. He's disappointed that he heard very little news from Ron and Hermione, only receiving a box of Honeydukes chocolates from her. He turns a corner into Magnolia Crescent, next into Magnolia Road and finally into the park. He's thinking about the news, his dreams about Cedric and about long dark corridors. While sitting in a swing, Dudley and his gang pass by. Dudley is heading home and Harry follows to go back too. At the end of Magnolia Road Harry sees Dudley parting with his friends Piers Polkiss and Gordon. Harry starts bickering with Dudley, asking him if he's been been beating up ten-year-olds again. Harry knows Dudley did Mark Evans two nights ago. They walk through Magnolia Crescent again and Wisteria Walk. While they are arguing, suddenly the air gets cold and the sky becomes pitch black. Dudley knocks Harry to the ground and runs away. Harry loses his wand. Next thing they are attacked by two Dementors. Harry can't find his wand, he uses the Lumos spell and his Wand tip lights up inches from his hand. He tries the ¤ Expecto Patronum but only a silver whisper of vapour comes out of his wand. He tries the Patronus Charm again but another whisp of smoke appears. A Dementor is closing in on him now and he hears laughter and a high pitched voice in his head. At the last moment he manages to finally conjure up his Patronus and drives off the Dementor attacking him and the one attacking Dudley. Harry helps Dudley up and sees Mrs. Figg arriving. When he quickly puts away his wand, she orders him not to put it away in case there are more Dementors around and she seems to be furious with Mundungus Fletcher. Actors *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Richard Griffiths' - Vernon Dursley *'Fiona Shaw' - Petunia Dursley *'Angela Lansbury' - Arabella Figg *'Stephen Fry' - Newsreader *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley (VOICE) *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger (VOICE) *'Gary Oldman' - Sirius Black (VOICE) *'Harry Melling' - Dudley Dursley *'Ralph Fiennes' - Lord Voldemort (VOICE)